


Bet on Me

by nerdlife4eva



Series: Stick with me [2]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: College AU, Established Relationship, Fluff and Humor, Implied Sexual Content, Jock Yuuri, M/M, Massage, Sexual Humor, brilliant victor, get it Victor, losing bets, they are purposely bad at betting, victor wearing yuuri's jersey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-07-25
Packaged: 2019-06-15 21:50:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,249
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15422358
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nerdlife4eva/pseuds/nerdlife4eva
Summary: Yuuri wants Victor to lose their bet.Victor also wants to lose their bet.In the end, everyone wins.





	Bet on Me

**Author's Note:**

> A one-shot set in the same universe as [Timing is Everything](https://archiveofourown.org/works/15066668/chapters/34930418) taking place between the end of Chapter 3 and the beginning of Chapter 4. The main fic is also complete! (I'm posting the epilogue immediately after posting this fic)
> 
> I am accepting prompts for this universe as well!! Come visit me on Tumblr or Twitter if you would like to send one :)  
> If you want to send me a prompt or idea, please come find me on Tumblr or Twitter!  
> [NeRdLife4Eva Twitter](https://twitter.com/NeRdLife4Eva)  
> [n3rdlif343va Tumblr](https://www.tumblr.com/blog/n3rdlif343va)
> 
> Please go check out the art for the main fic available on Mac's blog: [aetgart aka katsukifatale](http://aetgart.tumblr.com)

Yuuri, by nature, wasn’t a betting man. He knew that some of his teammates played a friendly poker game on Thursday nights, but he had never felt the desire to throw his money away on the chance of cards. Obviously, betting on sports was illegal, but he also knew some of the guys had good-natured bets against one another, ranging from how many goals they would score per game to how many fans they could get to cheer for them specifically. They were all harmless as far as Yuuri was concerned, and equally as uninteresting.

Ahead of the last game in their regular season, Victor had casually mentioned overhearing Chris and Phichit making wagers about the game. It was well-known that their team would be the top seed in the national tournament, even without a final win under their belt or the official announcement, and Phichit was surely guaranteed more playing time in this game. Yuuri smiled into his dinner plate as Victor replayed the banter between Phichit and Chris regarding how many saves Phichit could make in one game. His fork nearly toppled to the ground when Victor had slid a hand onto his thigh and proposed his own wager in whispered promises against the side of Yuuri’s neck.

Nineteen saves. Despite the fact that Yuuri had only played in one quarter of their final game, he had managed to log in four more saves than Victor’s guessed number. Perhaps it had been unfair of Yuuri to purposely lead Victor in the wrong direction with his guesses, but the payoff of that decision was completely worth the minimal guilt that still swam in the smallest pit of Yuuri’s stomach. That guilt evaporated as the bathroom door opened and Victor leaned against the frame with a playful smirk.

Victor was well aware that he had under bet when it came to Yuuri’s saves. He had listened to Phichit and Chris bounce numbers back and forth, exceedingly impressed with the way Phichit was quickly calculating averages for both himself and Yuuri. He learned in that conversation that their opponent to-be was known for rapid and wild shooting, and mentally registered this tidbit of information. Victor was excellent with data and kept track of each of Phichit’s numbers as they flew over their dining room table.

His decision had absolutely been worth it, especially with the way Yuuri was currently looking at him. Wearing nothing but Yuuri’s lacrosse jersey, Victor slowly raised his hand to card his fingers through his hair. He didn’t miss the way Yuuri’s eyes caught the rise of the hem, creeping up over Victor’s thigh and exposing a more than generous portion of his leg. The collar of the jersey fell over Victor’s shoulder, in a way that Victor had practiced no less than five times in his bathroom mirror. Watching Yuuri’s eyes continue their slow trek over his body, Victor struggled to maintain his composure.

“Like what you see?” Victor teased, pushing away from the door and slowly making his way toward the bed.

Yuuri was sprawled on his stomach, bare except for his boxers, and angled so he could watch Victor’s approach. Somewhere in his mind there were words he should be speaking, but he was struck dumb by the site of Victor in nothing but his jersey. He was positive that the next time he had to wear that particular jersey on the field he was going to have problems focusing on the game. It was a problem he was absolutely willing to take on.

Pressing a knee onto the bed, Victor swung his other leg over Yuuri, carefully calculating the speed and angle of his movements to emphasize the lack of anything on his body beneath the jersey. He bit his lip when he saw Yuuri visibly swallow and settled himself over Yuuri’s ass with an unnecessary grind of his hips. “Mr. Champion, how am I supposed to give you a massage when you aren’t lying flat?” With two hands Victor pushed on Yuuri’s shoulders, purposely rotating his hips over Yuuri to make him moan. Leaning over Yuuri’s back, Victor grabbed the oil from under his pillow, pressing kisses to Yuuri’s bare shoulders.

“I didn’t know winning would be so torturous,” Yuuri groaned, lifting his hips and wiggling himself back against Victor. He stifled his laughter into the pillow when Victor squeezed at his sides.

“If you want real torture, we could get up, get dressed and head back to the team party,” Victor dribbled oil on Yuuri’s back and then followed the line with precise pressure. His smile turned sly as he trailed his fingers down to the small of Yuuri’s back, teasingly dipping them beneath the waistband of Yuuri’s underwear.

“If you make me get up right now, we’re breaking up,” Yuuri moaned as Victor kneaded into his knotted muscles, the release of the tension colliding with the building tension in other areas of his body. He had always avoided the trainers when they offered massages, and now he was glad that he had saved his body specifically for Victor.

“Hmmm,” Victor contemplated, shifting his weight so that his obvious growing interest was pressed between the curves of Yuuri’s ass, using his hands to knead into the tight muscles of Yuuri’s shoulders. His snarky remark dissipated as Yuuri flexed slightly underneath him, pressing himself more firmly against Victor’s lower half.

A low groan rumbled through Yuuri’s chest as Victor worked over his muscles. In the weeks since they had been dating, Victor had used Yuuri as a guinea pig for practical application of some of his research. While the strength training and muscles stretches had proved invaluable in decreasing Yuuri’s required recovery time, it was definitely the stimulation of his muscles that Yuuri enjoyed the most. Moaning, a little exaggerated for the purpose of stirring Victor up more than he already was, Yuuri turned his head to peer over his shoulder.

“Do you give this same treatment to all the athletes?” The question was teasing, but it had been a little bee of a worry buzzing in the back of Yuuri’s brain.

Hands stuttering, Victor shook his head at Yuuri. “Athletes are so temperamental,” he remarked, digging his thumbs into the meat of Yuuri’s flanks while he considered his answer. “They either want Mila because her hands are so small and delicate or they want Georgi because he literally abuses the knots out of their muscles. Which means my hand strength is saved all for you.” Leaning down, Victor kissed Yuuri. He understood the potential insecurity, after all Victor was dating the hottest athlete on campus.

Rolling onto his back, Yuuri caught Victor by the hips to hold him in place over his own. “I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to break the mood.” His smile was sheepish while his hands roamed under the jersey, finding purchase on Victor’s bare skin.

Breath catching, Victor dropped to his elbows, braced on either side of Yuuri’s head. “It really was bad form.” Running his lips over Yuuri’s cheek, Victor smiled when Yuuri chuckled. “How will you ever make it up to me?” He keened when Yuuri’s fingers continued their journey, taking their opportunity to massage the muscles in Victor’s ass.

“I believe,” Yuuri paused to kiss Victor soundly, while rolling Victor’s hips over his groin, “that someone has the rest of a bet to pay off.”

With a pleased grin, Victor moved to pull Yuuri’s boxers from his body, determined to do just that.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm forever indebted to [atelerixe](https://atelerixe.tumblr.com) for making sure no one is ever accidentally doing the worm during sexy times lol


End file.
